Realizations
by curlybrwn21
Summary: Lucy has come to realize that she wants more from her relationship with Natsu. Lime. Rated M for a reason.


****Okay, so I have finally gathered up my courage to attempt my first ever Fanfic. Please tell me what you think. ^-^**

 _ **WARNING: Explicit material. Don't like, don't read.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: I do not own Fairy Tail because it belongs to Hiro Mashima. However, this rendition is mine.**

Realizations

 **Earlier that Day** :

"Yosh, Happy and I are going on a mission tomorrow!" Natsu commented to Lucy as he stepped out onto her windowsill.

"Why can't I tag along?" asked Lucy

"Because Natsu said to keep it a…mmph" Happy started to say as Natsu covered his mouth. Lucy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bye Luce!" yelled Natsu, grabbing Happy as he hopped off the windowsill and ran down the street out of sight.

 **Midnight** :

Sitting at her desk, Lucy was spacing out. She had been trying to write more of her novel but she found herself deep in thought wondering what Natsu could be up to and what could make him feel the need to keep it a secret. However, once she started thinking about their previous conversation, she started thinking more about _him_.

Picturing him in her mind, she saw his scruffy pink hair sticking up everywhere that she wanted to run her hands through, his rock hard biceps and washboard abs she longed to…

…She banged her head on her desk. Hard.

"WHY!" she exclaimed. What happened to her that all of a sudden she felt lightheaded whenever he flashed his usual ear to ear smile at her. Or felt the urge to pull him by his scarf, lean in, and….

"NO!" Lucy shook her head trying to rid it of lewd thoughts, but it was too late and she started to feel a hot tingle down in her nether regions. Sighing, she knew that she lost her inner battle.

She had been trying to convince herself to think of Natsu platonically, but her heart (and apparently her body as well) wasn't listening. She knew she was closer to him than most of their fellow guildmates but she chalked it up to having met him first. However, it was getting harder and harder to convince herself that she saw him as only a friend after the Eclipse Project. His reaction to the death of Future Lucy plus his dedication to help return her celestial spirits to normal was causing her to wonder about their friendship.

She realized that she couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to Natsu (the boy was hot!) But she knew she would never just give up her heart (and body) to someone she didn't deeply care about. She felt a stronger emotional attachment to him and couldn't help but worry and wonder what he felt towards her.

 _Tsk!_ _I don't know if I can be 'just friends' with him anymore. But I am too scared to ask him how he feels….he probably just views me as a nakama anyways…_ Lucy thought bitterly. _I just wanna know how he views me…_

But those negative thoughts didn't stop the tingles that were erupting all over her skin or the heat she felt in her most private areas. Sighing, Lucy decided to give in. Putting away her notebook and pencils, Lucy closed up her desk and made her way over to her bed.

This wasn't her first time pleasuring herself considering she had been thinking about Natsu a lot lately. But tonight, she decided to try something different that she had fantasized the other day.

Turning off the lights, Lucy changed into a light blue, low-V neck lace tank top with matching lace panties. She leaned up against the far wall of her apartment in front of her mirror and started to knead her breasts through the fabric. Her breath hitched as she tried to alleviate the growing tension between her thighs. "Natsu.." she said softly.

The wall provided her a firmer support than her soft bed and the mirror across from her made it even more erotic. All she could think about was Natsu. She imagined him against her, pushing her into the wall and kneading her breasts, telling her to watch them as her fucked her. She let out a small moan at the thought.

Moving one of her hands down her valley and past her hips, she pushed her underwear aside to touch her clit. Touching her wetness, she was surprised at how ready she felt. She pushed in her middle finger to find her bundle of nerves and practically screamed with satisfaction as she tugged and twirled around it.

Adding a second and then a third finger, Lucy fell to the floor of her apartment and spread her legs wide to allow her fingers to pump in and out of her. Her head rolled back and she moaned and she began to hit her sweet spot. Her other hand fell to the side to try to grab some purchase on her floor.

Imagining it was him pleasuring her, she cried ' _Harder_!' and then ' _Faster_!' not realizing that her moans were ever increasing in volume. All of a sudden, Lucy screamed Natsu's name as she felt an intense orgasm overtake her body, squeezing her fingers tight within her.

She grabbed a blanket off her bed and a pillow and promptly fell asleep on her floor, never realizing that she left her window open a crack.


End file.
